<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>every version of me by anodizedmud (indiguus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539104">every version of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud'>anodizedmud (indiguus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Domestic Services, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pride Parades, Speed Dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/pseuds/anodizedmud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>every version of me, will love every version of you.</b>
  </p>
</blockquote>AKA, 7 AUs of 7 versions of Buddie's first kiss.<p>written for <a href="https://buddiefirstkissweek.tumblr.com/post/618023270682329088/">Buck &amp; Eddie's First Kiss Week 2020</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. floating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.</p><p>i'm late. let's say it's the fault of my overworked exhausted ass and the ill-timed depression attack that make me late.</p><p>good?</p><p>good.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck's very own meet-cute at his first pride parade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> related to pride.</p><p>i imagine this Eddie is more Sean Asa... but then, it could just be a non-military Eddie. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going on a coffee break!" yelled Buck, without turning his head as he stepped out of the tent.</p><p>"Get back here in 15 or I'll kick your puny ass."</p><p>Buck chuckled at Hen's faux threat but quickened his pace to at least a jogging speed. Technically it wasn't work, but he took it seriously with volunteering at the parade's first-aid tent.</p><p>Definitely not because he was scared of Hen. Not even a little bit.</p>
<hr/><p>Buck was convinced the parade was amazing even if he didn't get to see much of it. Thankfully there was a coffee shop nearby and the queue was minimal, he had maybe five minutes to admire the marching crowd on his way back as he sipped his fancy cold brew.</p><p>Maybe he should've joined the LAFD crew who was part of the parade like Hen suggested, instead of chickening out and promised Bobby to help out. "You can check out the lay of the land then decide what you want to do next year," Bobby has reasoned, which seemed totally logical and sane to Buck's ears. Not that he wasn't getting flirted with all day long with a bisexual pride flag painted on his right cheek. He wanted to have first-handed experience of the camaraderie though.</p><p>The 118 was his found family, the LGBTQ+ was his community. Here in LA, he found his home.</p><p>And right that moment, amidst this parade, Buck might found what he most wanted... a man with dark brown hair in a gray sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of powder blue shorts <em>floating</em> amongst the marching people and swaying his hips to the loud music.</p><p>If Buck was of clear mind, he would say the man wasn't all that outstanding in the sea of attractive guys in LA's fucking pride parade. Of course the man had nice symmetric features with what appeared to be an athletic build but his t-shirt was loose and his shorts weren't exactly hot pants short, he wasn't particularly revealing much of his physicality to attract wandering eyes. He could easily be overlooked when hotter gym bunnies were bouncing around in nothing but leather harnesses and jockstraps.</p><p>However Buck's eyes were caught. His attention seized. His mouth dropped half open and the straw of his cold drink barely touched his lips.</p><p>And he wandered back to the first-aid tent in a daze as his <em>vision</em> floated in the opposite direction.</p>
<hr/><p>Bobby kept giving him concerned looks. Buck noticed. His mind might be drifting but he was present.</p><p>Hen gave him instructions as she attended to their patients. A scrapped knee here, and a twisted ankle there. Nothing severe on a good day like this. Buck followed his given commands like an automaton.</p><p>He heard Chim's tease about him having an "out of body experience". And that might just be true.</p><p>Buck was mesmerized by a pair of dark colored eyes and those eyes didn't even land on him for a millisecond.</p>
<hr/><p>The parade was over and people were moving onto other events of the day and the team started to pack up. Buck was wiping down the foldable table before packing it with other equipment, when a voice behind him said, "Ahem... Excuse me?"</p><p>He strengthened up to turn around, ready to call out to Hen that they had another customer before they left, when he came face to face with his earlier <em>vision</em>.</p><p>The hair coifed to perfection, the stubble left strategically on his cheek to highlighted the flawless bone structure of his face, and those dark brown eyes stared right into Buck's leaving him stunned not knowing how to respond.</p><p>Then the man's right mouth corner quirked up into a smirk, obviously realizing the effects he had on Buck.</p><p>"I saw you earlier. Didn't think I'd run into you again, so..." The man's soft voice trailed off, as if trying not to spook a frightened deer. Before Buck could untangle himself from the fog in his mind to say something back, the man leaned in to press his lips against Buck's.</p><p>The pressure was gentle, like the man's voice. The lips were soft, vaguely tasted of cherry. There was no demand but only offering.</p><p>It lasted for perhaps one second. It was too brief.</p><p>The man pulled back, with a satisfied smile and a twinkle in those brown eyes and he breathed out, "Call me?"</p><p>And then he swiftly turned to jog away.</p><p>Buck looked down to his right hand with a card that said <strong>Eddie Diaz @ Diaz &amp; Asa Dance Studio</strong> in print and a hand scribbled phone number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. speeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The women in Buck's life were conspiring against him.</p><p>And it turned out, he was pretty okay with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> <i>in the heat of the moment</i> | interrupted</p><p>lbh, i know nothing about speed dating. i've seen a few depicted on TV so here's what i've come up with.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a small sip of wine that Buck almost choked on. If it was to happened it would be a great deal more embarrassing than getting choked by a piece of bread. And yet across from him, Maddie reacted like this was well within the confine of her expected outcomes when those words left her lips.</p><p>Carefully he swallowed to make sure nothing else was in his mouth before asking, "Don't I what now?"</p><p>Maddie made an exaggerated show of rolling her eyes as she repeated herself, "Sex. Don't you miss sex?"</p><p>"I heard you the first time," muttered Buck. "Have to make sure my ears are working properly."</p><p>They were close. Were they close enough for Buck to discuss his sex life with his sister though? He certainly wouldn't want to hear about his dear sister with... Chim. Not that Chim wasn't a great guy, but sex was a restricted topic when his sister was involved for crying out loud.</p><p>Maybe he could keep things vague. It wasn't like he had friends close enough to talk about it... with feelings. Maddie wouldn't spill if he made her pinkie swear.</p><p>"I do." Buck consciously took a slow inhale and exhale twice as slow before continuing, "But Abby kinda ruined it for me." At Maddie's raised eyebrow, he was quick to explain, "No, no. Not like that. It's just... now that I know how much better it can be with someone that I <em>connect</em>, mere <em>sex</em> isn't gonna cut it."</p><p>He didn't want to get too deep into it, but seeing the thoughtful look on his sister's face he was glad she understood. Talking about his feelings with his sister might not be so bad after all.</p><p>Buck knew regret when Maddie's knowing gaze turned mischievous grin the next second.</p>
<hr/><p>Everything Evan Buckley knew about speed dating was from cheesy television shows. And he honestly didn't like the idea, maybe not even in those shows.</p><p>Maddie's statement of "those nice men and women actively participating means they're looking for connection not just hook-ups" sounded so rational and reasonable until the moment he got led into a small room hosting two uncomfortable looking chairs with a tiny table in between, and an egg timer sitting in the middle of the table. Betty the organizer explained they did it a little differently so their participants wouldn't get distracted from who they were talking to by other people.</p><p>"Your questionnaire answers indicate that you're comfortable with both genders. Am I correct?" Betty offered him a sincere smile, and all he could do was nod. "Perfect. I hope you can meet someone that matches with you today."</p><p>Buck wondered if this was the moment he started making better life choices.</p>
<hr/><p>An egg timer.</p><p>Buck liked silly action movies. Explosion was fun if he wasn't around any. The only thing he couldn't understand was there would always be some sort of ticking clock signaling fast-approaching doom.</p><p>And here he was stuffed in a tiny room, more suitably be called a closet, with his dating life commandeered by an egg timer.</p><p>There was a suggestion at the end of the questionnaire, that he should come up with three to four short sentences about himself lasting twenty seconds or less. Sort of his self introduction, in essence, to get the conversation started. He tried practicing in front of the mirror for almost a minute before stopping himself from dying of embarrassment, even if nobody else was witnessing.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, my name's Evan Buckley, but everyone calls me Buck. I'm 28 and a firefighter.</em>
</p><p>That was maybe 5 seconds and he couldn't think of anything else to add.</p><p>No wonder he was single.</p>
<hr/><p>Apparently, five seconds were all Evan Buckley needed.</p><p>People couldn't stop asking him about his work before he could finish saying <em>firefighter</em>. Though it was fun for the first couple of times and swiftly turned sour for him. He felt objectified. It was like they heard the word "firefighter" and he was cast as the hunk in a tattered turnout coat over his shirtless body covered in soot and grime, with the thick suspenders slipped off one shoulder barely holding onto his half unzipped pants, like a stripper ready for his renowned routine to begin under the spotlight.</p><p>Buck was confident enough to say he would rock that look but he deserved to be seen. And not just as a sex object.</p><p>He was going to ignore Maddie for at least a week.</p>
<hr/><p>"I, uhm, I'm Eddie. Eddie Diaz. I moved here about half a year ago for a new job. I'm divorced and a single father."</p><p>
  <em>A single father.</em>
</p><p>Having tuned out several of his earlier <em>dates</em> with mostly single-word answers, Buck tried to focus on this Eddie sitting across from him. This man was the first one to not jump at questioning Buck about his job. This man had a kid. This man was different.</p><p>"You - you have a kid? I love kids!" Buck could feel his fake smile quickly morphed back into a genuine one. He wasn't kidding about loving kids.</p><p>LA was filled with beautiful people but everyone else was put to shame by Eddie's grin when someone asked about his child.</p><p>"I love this one. His name is Christopher. He's nine." It was obvious Christopher was Eddie's pride and joy. Buck could physically feel the warmth and happiness radiating off of Eddie as he spoke about his Chris. "Sorry, they kept our phones. I would show you his photos if I could."</p><p>And Buck wondered, what if he got to keep a sliver of that love. Unconditional and endless.</p><p>And what if Buck could dote on the kid with all the love he longed for but didn't get from his own parents.</p><p>After four and a half minutes of Buck excitedly asking and Eddie delightedly answering about a nine year-old who wasn't in the room, the rapid ticking of the egg timer reminded Buck the fast approaching end of their conversation.</p><p>Without thinking Buck leaned across the table catching Eddie's lips with his own, desperately trying to cling onto the past five minutes as if Eddie's lips were his lifeline.</p><p>Then the fucking timer <em>dinged</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>Buck wasn't sulking at work the following day.</p><p>"You're literally pouting, Buck."</p><p>He wasn't sure whether Hen or Chim said that. Even Bobby wasn't trying to hide his concerned glances.</p><p>Buck wasn't sulking. If he was, he was entirely in his right because Betty forgot to mention until the very end, "We gave all our participants a 24-hour cool down period before emailing back their scoring cards. So we'll be sharing with y'all your mutual matches via emails by tomorrow evening."</p><p>24 hours? Who came up with this stupid rule? It was torture enough to wonder if Eddie thought of Buck as a match, especially after that little <em>stunt</em> Buck pulled right before the end. Now Buck had to wait a whole day?</p><p>Buck didn't have the presence of mind to ask a single question about Eddie himself. He forgot to at least ask what Eddie did for a living.</p><p>He would ask Athena to help him find an Eddie Diaz, even if he suspected Sergeant Grant would only laugh.</p>
<hr/><p>It was almost 6, when the team congregated near the dining table waiting for Bobby to finish cooking. Hen climbing up the stairs yelling out, "Hey Chim, pull up two more chairs. Athena's bring a rookie over for dinner."</p><p>Despite constantly checking his email on the phone, Buck caught on to the unusual situation. He turned towards Bobby and asked, "I thought Athena worked by herself?"</p><p>"Technically, she worked with the whole patrol. But yes, she's mostly on her own. I guess she likes this one for a protégé? She said something about an army vet with a Silver Star."</p><p>"Yes, I like this one," Athena announced as she paused at the top of the far end stairs. "Buckaroo, it isn't because Bobby has you so I need to get one."</p><p>Buck would have time to blush if he wasn't so busy with refreshing his email inbox, though he did look up to see who was lucky enough to get Athena's attention. There was no one but Eddie "single-father-with-a-son-called-Christopher" Diaz following behind Athena.</p><p>If Buck thought Eddie looked good in his semi-transparent white henley the day before, the snug blue uniform Eddie had on set the bar a hundred times higher.</p><p>It felt like time froze and Buck's phone slipped out of his hand when Bobby called out "Dinner's ready". In the disorder that followed where everyone rushed to transport dishes onto the dinning table, Eddie has picked up Buck's phone and gently pushed it back into Buck's hand.</p><p>"There was a really cute blond guy who wouldn't stop asking about my son from yesterday and he's the only one I picked," Eddie said in a quiet voice, seemingly only for Buck's ears. With a sheepish smile he added, "That's the email you're waiting for?"</p><p>Buck knew for sure he has turned bright red right there, as he eagerly nodded.</p><p>Gently grabbing Buck's elbow, Eddie guided him over to the dining table. "You know, I need to thank Athena and Hen sending me to the speed dating thing."</p><p>It was a setup.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It never occurred to Buck he would be so deeply affected by a fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> soft &amp; slow | <i>after a fight</i></p><p>yeah, well, you don't really expect me to not go there now, do you?</p><p>this one is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion">tarialdarion</a>.</p><p>side note: the gay firefighter Casey from <i>Hen Begins</i> made an appearance, cos he's cute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular medical call for the 118. Hen &amp; Chim was treating a woman for dehydration and what appeared to be a severe migraine attack. Buck was distracting the woman's 5 year-old daughter trying to keep her calm.</p><p>As everyone was concentrating on the woman in distress, an opportunist tried to grab an elderly lady's purse but was quickly overcome by a nearby onlooker and held still against a wall until the on-scene police took over.</p><p>It didn't happen often but it wasn't exactly one to bring up when they compared strange calls.</p><p>Until the man who restrained the would-be purse-snatcher purposefully walked over to Buck, introduced himself and asked Buck out for a coffee, gesturing at Buck's smartwatch watchband in pride colors for explanation.</p><p>Bobby just chuckled with Athena in the background as Buck felt his ears burning. At least the little girl was distracted enough to giggle loudly.</p>
<hr/><p>It was a slow day at the station. Days like this put Buck in a conflicting mood. Not that he wanted people in need of their presence, but he was filled to the brim with energy but nowhere for to exert except hitting the weights. But Bobby has already reminded him -- twice -- not to overdo it in case a call did come.</p><p>He was near vibrating out of his own skin until Hen forced him to sit down on the couch and threw the book <em>A Thousand Naked Strangers: A Paramedic’s Wild Ride to the Edge and Back</em> at him.</p><p>He was about fifteen minutes into the book getting more engrossed by the second when Hen broke the silence. "So, tomorrow night?"</p><p>"Now? Just when it's getting good?" he grumbled gesturing to the book she just made him start.</p><p>She just threw him a look, explained in a placid tone, "Like you could stay still enough to understand to the question, much less to respond?"</p><p>Raising a hand to concede, he admitted, "Yeah, fair point. And yes, tomorrow."</p><p>"Date number tres?"</p><p>"Tomorrow isn't a date. I'm just going to see him."</p><p>Hen's raised eyebrow called bullshit.</p><p>"Casey's gonna be there too," Buck reasoned.</p><p>"Casey -- Casey from 115? My Casey?"</p><p>"You introduced us at the station cookout last time. He's my friend now," he argued. "Also, technically, he's Athena's Casey."</p><p>Hen simply shrugged, ignoring his claim of friendship. "You and that Eddie guy had coffee, which didn't count as a date. It was more a feeler of whether there should be dates." Buck had to nod, accepting <em>coffee</em> being the precursor of a proper date for modern dating. "Date number uno was a dinner, Cal Mex, if I'm correct. Date number dos was a movie and a dinner, Tex Mex."</p><p>"You keeping tabs on me? That's creepy, Hen," he declared in a mock offended tone.</p><p>Ignoring his accusation, she continued, "And now Casey's coming to the third date? This guy already feeling bored with you?"</p><p>Buck felt touched by Hen's impending outrage on his behalf, but he probably should clarify before she called Athena to defend his honor. "No, Hen. Eddie has an event and he's invited me to see him. He sent two tickets. Apparently Casey is into that kind of shit, so now he owes me one for a ticket I don't pay for."</p><p>"But there's gonna be a date after the thing?"</p><p>Buck chuckled. "I have no idea how long these things last. We may have time for a little catch-up afterwards. Wouldn't call that a date though."</p><p>"But there will be more dates? 'Thena said he's clean and it'll be a shame he doesn't last."</p><p>"Clean?" He caught onto Hen's little slip and stared at her, repeating, "Clean? Henrietta?"</p><p>"Down, boy. 'Thena didn't violate your boy's rights or anything. Just making sure there was no outstanding warrants or parking tickets on him or him secretly being a serial killer. I guess she had to after he subdued a suspect without a hair out of place and got your number right in front of everybody." Hen placated, before turning her face back to the magazine she was reading. "She's actually pretty impressed, saying she wishes her officers have skills like his."</p><p>Feeling loved by and annoyed about his 118 family at the same time was a recurring mood. Buck decided.</p>
<hr/><p>Casey called about the traffic and confirmed he wouldn't be late but it was gonna be cutting a little close.</p><p>Waiting for Casey, Buck can already feel the overflow of testosterone permeating the air surrounding the venue. It was a different world from the adrenaline filled football stadium back in his college days. A little unsettling but also intoxicating.</p><p>
  <em>
    <code>come around back after it's over? ask for Diego, my manager. he'll be expecting you</code>
  </em>
</p><p>Eddie's text pinged Buck's phone just before Casey running up to him uttering another apology.</p><p>Buck didn't mind. Having someone he knew around helped ease his nerves. Besides, Casey would pay his due explaining to Buck anything he didn't understand.</p><p>Fair trade, right?</p>
<hr/><p>Eddie was open with Buck, about being new to LA's MMA scene and him being a single father to a kid with cerebral palsy. Buck being so good with the little girl was why Eddie decided to ask Buck out. Apparently a love for kids was a prerequisite to date Eddie Diaz.</p><p>
  <em>"You being effing hot helps a lot with the decision."</em>
</p><p>Buck knew he was, but being complimented in such a matter-of-fact fashion right in his face still had him flushed down his neck.</p><p>
  <em>"I... I wasn't very good with this feeling thing. Talking about it, I mean. I'm learning to, so Christopher doesn't grow up a repressed human being."</em>
</p><p>Eddie was doing a pretty good job on his dates with Buck, if Buck was to judge.</p>
<hr/><p>Buck has maybe seen two MMA matches on TV while being distracted by other things, because Chim liked to watch and he hogged the remote control at the station. Buck felt like he would be more invested and able to enjoy the matches if there was some type of personal stake involved.</p><p>Now he had.</p><p>Seeing Eddie blocking blows, taking knees to his torso, elbows to his face... Buck's heart pounded in his chest cavity like nothing he has ever felt. His blood was pumping throw him spreading a fire he never knew was burning, not entirely sure if it was rage or excitement.</p><p>The tune singing in his veins was different from the usual one coursing through when he rushed into a fire. And he had no idea where this siren's song was guiding him to.</p><p>Eddie, he hoped.</p><p>The elation Buck felt when Eddie landed an upper cut knocking out his opponent had him jumping out of his seat with screams.</p>
<hr/><p>When Diego led Buck into Eddie's changing room, the post-match interview was already done and the crowd in the arena has begun to dissipate. Closing the door physically shut out the world and it was now just them -- Buck still coming down from his adrenaline high and Eddie probably exhausted from the adrenaline dump of the night.</p><p>It was mere seconds before Eddie was stepping out of the shower, with his hair half tousled dry and skin mildly damp and shiny from the low yellow lighting. At least Eddie had a pair of grey sweatpants on, or otherwise Buck couldn't promise he wouldn't jump Eddie's bone right there. Damn adrenaline and testosterone and being a responsible adult.</p><p>The immediate bright smile on Eddie's tired face when he saw Buck standing there with hands shoved down his jeans pockets was a big confidence boost. <em>I put that smile on this gorgeous man's face.</em></p><p>There was a bruise forming on Eddie's left cheek from that hit he took not long after the match started. A large patch of skin was in angry red on his left flank, likely the results of the multiple knees he got there.</p><p>Buck couldn't help cataloguing the injuries. It wasn't his fault. His sister was an ER nurse, his best friends on the job were a pair of amazing paramedics. He was conditioned to do examinations of injuries would be his defense as he could feel Eddie's eyes following Buck's own.</p><p>And Eddie steps closer slowly, restricting Buck's field of view.</p><p>"Hey, hey, cariño," Eddie cooed trying to catch Buck's eyes with his own. "I'm okay. These are just bruises." Buck nodded, trying to focus his attention on Eddie's face instead of searching out for unseen marks on his person. "I was an army medic, remember? I have good assessment of them. Besides, a staff doctor already done checking me out. Restricted to light cardio for two weeks. Once the bruises completely fade, I'm allowed back to training. This's no big deal."</p><p>Buck nodded again.</p><p>"Doc wants to do a follow-up in a few days. You can come with if you're still worried, Evan." There was an unexpected thrill spreading throw Buck when Eddie called him by his birth name. It felt... intimate coming from Eddie, in a way Buck couldn't quite define yet.</p><p>Stepping back a little, Eddie was still keeping his eyes on Buck. "Now you've seen this half of my world, think you still want to date me?"</p><p>"W-What? You think I won't want to after see you in a fight?" Buck wasn't prepared to answer Eddie's question. He wasn't even aware such a question existed after two dates.</p><p>"I'm a fighter and I get hurt. Some people cannot handle that," Eddie just shrugged looking away briefly, like he was hurt before by an answer to that question. Quickly though, he returned his attention at Buck with renewed conviction, "Evan, I don't date just to date. I want permanence for me, for Christopher. I know it's unfair to ask you so soon, but I need to know we at least want the same thing."</p><p>There, again, Eddie's openness floored Buck.</p><p>"I-- But-- But what about my job? I'm a firefighter. It's dangerous too. Can you handle that I may get hurt?" Buck knew he was defecting. And maybe he needed to tell Eddie just how frequently he got hurt.</p><p>"I served three tours, Evan. It may not be the same as a firefighter, but I can imagine." Pausing, Eddie raised a hand to gently stroke Buck's cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I trust you'll fight to come back to those you love."</p><p>Looking at Eddie's hopeful expression, Buck knew his answer.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm all in."</p><p>With a grin, Eddie's hand slid to Buck's nape to pull him down until their lips met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. feasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abuela knows best.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> on a dare | <i>accidental</i></p>
<p>originally i had another idea and was planning to post this with day 3 prompt but i struggled to make it work. so i had to sleep on it and come up with something new. i can only hope this one works.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mi querido, Evan!" Buck was spotted the moment he walked and immediately got pulled into a tight hug, as the restaurant owner ambled over to him. Without missing a beat, he guided Isabel over to a nearby empty booth to sit down, with a hand on her elbow and settled himself opposite her.</p>
<p>"Hey, how are you? I heard you slipped and broke your hip? You had me worried."</p>
<p>"No es un gran--" she stopped mid-sentence, then swiftly switched back to English as she continued on, "No big deal. I was up and about in a few days. Mi nieto is being overprotective and makes me stay home for two weeks." She might be complaining but the big heartwarming smile gave her away.</p>
<p>"Nieto... that's your grandson, right?"</p>
<p>"Si. You're learning your Spanish." Her grin brightened up a notch, like she was proud of Buck. "My Edmundo. He been helping out here while I was resting. Did I tell you he just moved from Texas?"</p>
<p>"You did mention him like a hundred times," He chuckled.</p>
<p>"Only because he's the best man I know, like his abuelito Edmundo--" she broke off and turned to a server passing by to mutter something in Spanish before turning back to Buck, "I ordered you your usual. Edmundo will bring your food so I can introduce you two. He's looking for a full time job and maybe you can tell him about yours?"</p>
<p>Buck tried to fight down the blush breaking out. Her grandson was the one who broke the news about her injury. And under the pretense of getting update on his favorite restaurant owner, Buck has been having dinner here at Isabel's for the past two weeks in order to get a glimpse of that beautiful smile of said grandson. He could only hope the fact that he has been here every night instead of once or twice a week like before would not be brought up.</p>
<p>When the food arrived along with Isabel's grandson, Buck stood from his seat feeling like it's the proper way for an introduction. The already familiar deep brown eyes were right in front of him as he heard Isabel said, "Here Edmundo, this is Evan, my favorite customer."</p>
<p>"Eddie. Only Abuela calls me Edmundo," Eddie said with a smile that dazzled Buck every single time, as he set down the dishes, "or my parents when they're mad."</p>
<p>"Buck. Everybody calls me Buck," he muttered, extending his right hand for a customary handshake.</p>
<p>He heard a quiet laugh coming from Isabel, before seeing her getting up out of the corner of his eye. She tumbled a little as she stood and pulled on Eddie's forearm to steady herself. Eddie wobbled slightly as he tried and balanced Isabel leaning on him, so Buck bended down in an assist. Buck could feel Isabel grabbing his upper arm as Eddie fell into him at just the right angle so their lips met. Buck froze for a split second as he could feel Eddie did too. Despite the momentarily freeze, they quickly broke apart to straighten up while making sure Isabel was steady on her own. Unperturbed, she simply shook her head in amusement and sauntered away muttering Spanish to herself.</p>
<p>With Eddie's head slightly bowed but his eyes gazing up at Buck's, he proposed, "This is kinda backward... we sort of kissed first. Would you wanna grab a coffee with me sometimes?"</p>
<p>It was four months later when Buck was invited to the Diaz family brunch at Isabel's house as Eddie's boyfriend, when she slipped up about how Eddie wouldn't stop talking about <em>that tall customer with a cute birthmark above his left eye came in every night</em> when she was resting at home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. cleaning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck's life was a mess. Well, his apartment was a mess.</p><p>Buck still was a good man nevertheless.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> <i>hot &amp; sexy</i> | <i>domestic</i></p><p>so here's me trying to tackle both prompts at the same time. did i do ok? with West Hollywood, i thought such services may exist? maybe it already does since i've heard about naked butlers and naked caterers. btw, i apologize for the overuse of ellipses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck: <strong><code>i need help</code></strong></p><p>Maddie: <em><code>Call 911, Ev.</code></em></p><p>Buck: <strong><code>you're 911 operator</code></strong></p><p>Maddie: <em><code>This is NOT an emergency.</code></em></p>
<hr/><p>Buck wasn't a sloppy guy. He put a lot of effort into keeping his apartment clean and comfortable, because after a 24-hour shift he would like a clean bed with fresh sheets to pass out in. Or maybe a comfortable couch with no crumbs to pass out on after 6 hours of Fortnite.</p><p>So, no. He was a responsible adult and he cleaned his own apartment, even if it was demanding and exhausting and he didn't want to do it on his day off.</p><p>Adulting was difficult.</p><p>So when Maddie eventually texted him a contact card with a message, <em><code>Josh said this's a very professional cleaning service, even if they're a little expensive</code></em>, Buck called the number for an appointment before he could blink.</p><p>
  <strong>Sybarite Domestic Cleaning Services.</strong>
</p><p>There was something about that company name that bothered Buck though. But he couldn't really not try the service before he called Maddie for help again. Could he?</p>
<hr/><p>The first image Buck could recall about "cleaning services" was the janitor back in high school -- late 40s to late 50s, semi-bald creepy solitary man eyeing all the students as if they were being sacrilegious in his holy temple.</p><p>This certainly was not that.</p><p>The man at Buck's door looked at most in his early 30s with wavy curly hair in casual t-shirt and jeans. If it wasn't the large cart with the company name filled with cleaning chemicals and apparatus, he would think the man had the wrong address.</p><p>Eddie, the man has introduced himself as, followed Buck for a brief tour of the apartment listening intently on what was expected of him in focused silence.</p><p>
  <em>At least his demeanor was professional.</em>
</p><p>Buck thought to grab his laptop from upstairs so he could work on his bills as Eddie cleaned, only came down to the sight of Eddie in nothing but his boots putting on a pair of cleaning gloves.</p><p>Okay, not naked. Eddie had his jockstrap on. But jockstrap?</p><p>"What... What on earth is going on?" Buck sputtered, clutching his laptop to his chest.</p><p>Looking mildly bored, Eddie glanced around the space they were in and simply said, "Getting ready to work?"</p><p>"With nothing on?" Buck felt indignant. Well, Eddie was a beautiful man and Buck wouldn't mind watching... but that was not the point.</p><p>"You... didn't read the fine print?" Eddie's raised eyebrow was challenging. He sighed, then explained, "It's on our company website -- we provide domestic cleaning services for our sophisticated clientele who enjoy finer things in life like our professional cleaners with delectable physiques," he paused after what was no doubt the company's sales pitch. He gave Buck a quick once-over, "But I have to admit, you look more like a potential hire than our usual customers."</p><p>Did Josh... give Maddie a... No, Buck was not going there.</p><p>"Do you actually clean?"</p><p>Eddie laughed, a little offended but still humoring Buck, "I do. We do. And we do it well. This is a look-but-no-touch situation here, mister."</p><p>Feeling a little reassured and still a bit gobsmacked, Buck nodded, trying to pull his eyes away from the perfect abs Eddie had on display. But the bright white elastic waistband and electric blue pouch were taunting him, <em>Look here! Look over here!!</em></p><p>
  <em>Oh gosh! He's wearing a jockstrap! What if he bends over to clean something? Oh gosh, Evan, get a grip!</em>
</p><p>"So, I'll start from the loft and work my way down," Eddie announced. As humanly fast as Buck could manage, he turned, sat down at the table, and tried resolutely to not look up as Eddie climbed the stairs. Even in his peripheral vision, the image of Eddie's firm glutes seared itself onto Buck's retina.</p><p>Settling down, Buck did what he set out to do -- his bills. It took momentous efforts to concentrate even if he was well within his rights to look. After all, it's part of the package he was paying for.</p><p>
  <em>Not package, Evan. Stop thinking about package!</em>
</p><p>Buck was praising himself to not giving into the temptation currently walking around in his apartment practically naked, when he heard the vacuuming noise getting louder. In a distracted moment, he looked up to see Eddie lifting up a side of his couch to vacuum underneath it. He would've been sweating from the way sunlight through the windows was making his arm glisten as he flexed with the couch's weight.</p><p>Reflexively, Buck swallowed. Audibly.</p><p>
  <em>Stop thirsting over the man! He's working and he doesn't deserve you ogling him like that!</em>
</p><p>He must be deep in his self-reprimand because when he realized he wasn't alone at the table, Eddie was there looming over his sitting form. All 6-feet of lean muscles of Eddie, proud and present, less than a foot away from Buck looking down at him curiously with that damn electric blue pouch right at Buck's face level.</p><p>"You know," Eddie started then paused possibly for dramatic effect, his tone noticeably switched from previously bored to currently amused, "you can look."</p><p>"I'd like you to look." Involuntarily Buck swallowed again, but nodded, eyes unable to detach from what was right in front of him.</p><p>Eddie's long sculpted torso gradually lowered as he squatted down, and Buck's brain decided to play it out in slow motion detailing every minute rise &amp; dip of Eddie's musculature. Buck didn't want to be aware of how his own body was reacting to his current predicament.</p><p>When Buck re-focused, Eddie was giving him a sweet smile showing off his pointy canines. "You're a good decent man, you know?"</p><p>
  <em>If only he knows what indecent thoughts are going through my mind now.</em>
</p><p>Eddie leaned forward, planting a kiss on Buck. It was sweet, a little lingering and lasted just long enough for Buck to want more and to chase Eddie's lips just as he pulled back.</p><p>"Uhmm... What's that for?" Buck hoped Eddie didn't realize this was his kiss-drunk voice.</p><p>"Call it a tip," Eddie was quick with his reply with a smirk.</p><p>"But..."</p><p>Buck got hushed by Eddie's still gloved finger on his lips.</p><p>"Let me finish. Then you can buy me dinner after I'm done, off company time." Eddie stood back up, this time with Buck's eye tracking his own.</p><p>"If you're good, I'll come back to clean you up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. soaring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck liked Dean the TV character. He didn't want to feel like he was Dean though.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> <i>because they think they're going to die</i> | with an audience</p>
<p>it's Sunday night here and i'm almost caught up. i'd still be late with the last one but thankful not by much. yay me! sleep first though. hope you'll like this bit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evan Buckley did not like to fly. No matter what the statistics said, he did not feel comfortable stuck in a metal tube floating thousands of feet above the ground.</p>
<p>Just why did his friend have to go marry some random guy in Texas? And why did he agree to attend her wedding without a date to bring along? <em>Life choices, Buck.</em></p>
<p>He timed it to the best of his ability -- he would take his melatonin right when the plane started to board and he could fall asleep before the plane even taxied out onto the runway. It might be around an hour and a half of flight time but staying largely unaware the whole journey was a blessing he desperately sought. He went as far as picking the window seat to avoid dealing with the coming and going of person in the next seat, even if his long legs would not be thankful about cramping up in tiny place afterwards. This <em>nap</em> was essential to his wellbeing.</p>
<p>One unforeseen flaw in Buck's plan was the weather. More specifically, the bad weather.</p>
<p>Buck wasn't a heavy sleeper to begin with, and combined with the fact he didn't take an actual sleeping pill, the first sign of turbulence promptly jostled him awake. His limbs thrashed around while his brain tried to catch up to what was happening. Then a hand grabbed his forearm firmly but gently, and mumbled words in a comforting tone were directed at him.</p>
<p>It took a brief moment but when his brain came fully online, he noticed the hand on him belonged to the man in brown fatigues in the next seat. And the hand slowly eased back when the man saw Buck became more cognizant of his surroundings.</p>
<p>"It was just bad weather. The turbulence is a tad aggressive," spoke the man in a low, soothing voice. "You better now?"</p>
<p>Under different circumstances, Buck would hone in on how good looking the man was, how his could still feel the warmth of the man's palm on his skin, and how much he would like to drown in those soulful brown eyes. But turbulence? It didn't comfort him in anyway. He wouldn't let it slip how much this was bothering him though.</p>
<p>"Uh... thanks. I didn't hit you when I was flailing around, did I?" Buck had manners and he would apologize even if it was unintentional.</p>
<p>The man responded with a small chuckle. "You're alright, man. Not a fan of flying, I assume?"</p>
<p>"No, why would you think that? It was just a weird dream," Buck answered with a small laugh, and he spied the name tag on the man's fatigues. "Mr Diaz? Military?"</p>
<p>Diaz nodded, "Yeah. None of that <em>mister</em> crap. Call me Eddie. Timing for military transport is weird, so I'm catching a commercial to get home. Just back from deployment."</p>
<p>"You have a kid waiting for you at the airport?" It slipped out of Buck before he could catch himself.</p>
<p>Eddie tilted his head to eye Buck for a moment before acknowledging, "I have a son."</p>
<p>"I... I like to watch videos of soldiers reuniting with their families." Buck knew he was blushing, furiously, uncertain why he was telling this stranger his guilty pleasure. He just liked a heartfelt cry sometimes, it was healing for him. Nothing weird about that.</p>
<p>Buck saw Eddie's inquiring gaze on him, silently judging whether they should continue the small talk. He didn't know when he began to hold his breath awaiting the judgement to come, while the plane continued to shake noticeably.</p>
<p>"Sorry to disappoint, man. My kid won't be waiting at the airport. I'm surprising him at his school." Buck sagged in relief he was deemed worthy of continuous conversation.</p>
<p>Once the hurdle was over, it seemed the words floated effortlessly between them. Like old friends catching up there was no stopping them. Buck wondered why there wasn't more people like Eddie, easy to talk to, then he wouldn't need sleep to distract himself from overthinking about flying.</p>
<p>He knew he shouldn't jinx it as the plane started to shake, more violently than before and didn't seem to stop. The interior lights flashed to red and oxygen masks were dropped from above.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck..." Buck was quick to mutter expletives as a mantra. He was aware Eddie was speaking to him but couldn't discern anything as the panic in him rose. With his harness and a rope, he would scale the tallest building. Hell, he would even jump out of a plane given a parachute. But locked him up in an iron bird with no escape in sight, Buck regretted he was rather useless.</p>
<p>Just when he was about to start yelling, his face was grasped in strong hands and he was guided into a kiss. It was insistent, sicking air out of his lungs and breathing eletricity in through his veins at the same time. It quieted down the noise in his head and in his ear. When Eddie pulled back, Buck no longer saw in red because the interior lights have returned to the muted yellowish hue and the plane seemingly returned to level without the tremble.</p>
<p>Buck reached up to touch his own lips, feeling them a little numb from the kissing. He looked at Eddie in confusion.</p>
<p>And Eddie looked sheepish.</p>
<p>"Do you always kiss people to distract them?" Buck liked the kiss, quite a bit. Though he couldn't expose himself wanting more of that kissing, not so easily. For heaven's sake, the man had a kid, which implied a wife or a husband.</p>
<p>"Things seemed real bad when the masks dropped... I didn't want to go without knowing how you tasted," Eddie shrugged, like it was common occurrence for him to kiss someone after five minutes of acquaintance in a life or death situation. He was a solider after all, so maybe it was.</p>
<p>"You have a son!" Buck felt affronted.</p>
<p>"To be clear, you aren't objecting to the kiss just the part that I have a son?" Eddie was grinning. It was a beautiful sight but that wouldn't distract Buck this time. At least he was trying to not let it distract him.</p>
<p>"Dying or not I'll not help someone cheat!"</p>
<p>And Eddie had the audacity to laugh. Quietly and softly and a little self-deprecatingly, though he did laugh. "It's only me and my son. My ex-wife didn't want to be married to a soldier."</p>
<p>Buck nodded slowly. "Sorry to hear that. I'm going to this wedding, and I need a date. You wanna help a guy out?"</p>
<p>Eddie's responding grin was brilliant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. teetering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In retrospect, the firefighter calendar was a bigger deal than Buck could have imagined.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt:</b> free day, author's choice</p>
<p>it feels like cheating a little but as i was writing this, it felt like this part deserved to be its own story rather than just a chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>please step this way --&gt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628465/chapters/59500822">why don't you kiss me?</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>